I Gotta Go My Own Way
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: E se fosse Sakura que tivesse partido para ser treinada por Orochimaru? Sasuke tentaria impedi-la? Songfic da música Gotta Go My Own Way do High School Musical 2


**Declaimer: **_A Sakura e o Sasuke não me pertencem, porque senão ela já teria dado um fora nele e ele seria mais legal com ela. u.û_

**Ana-chan: **Minha primeira Songfic! Leiam e vcs vão perceber que só uma frase da música faz sentido com a história... Mas sem problemas, eu supero --'

**Legendinha:  
**Era noite em Konoha - narração normal  
_Mas ela não retribuiu_ - lembrança  
_What about us?_ - música  
_(Mas e nós?) _- tradução da música**

* * *

**

**I gotta go my own way**

_E se fosse Sakura que tivesse partido para ser treinada por Orochimaru? Sasuke tentaria impedi-la?_

* * *

_I gotta say what's on my mind.  
(Eu tenho que dizer o que passa pela minha mente)_

_Something about us,  
(Alguma coisa sobre nós)_

_doesn't seem right these days.  
(não parece certa atualmente)_

_Life keeps getting in the way...  
(A vida continua)_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan,  
(Não importa se tentamos, de alguma forma o plano)_

_is always rearranged.  
(está sempre mudando)_

Era noite em Konoha. Não havia mais ninguém nas ruas. Exceto uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos, que caminhava a passos largos para os portões da cidade. Ela trazia consigo somente uma mochila, que parecia estar muito pesada.

_It's so hard to say,  
(É difícil dizer,)_

_But i've gotta do what's best for me,  
_ (_mas eu preciso fazer o que é melhor para mim)_

_You'll be okay...  
(Você ficará bem...)_

Sakura havia se cansado de ser a mais fraca. No final, sempre tinha que ser salva por alguém. Mas agora ela já havia se decidido. Ia buscar força... Poder. E ela já sabia onde e com quem conseguir isso.

_I've got to move on and be who I am...  
(Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou)_

_I just don't belong here;  
(Aqui não é o meu lugar)_

_I hope you understand.  
(Espero que você entenda)_

_We might find our place in this world someday,  
(Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia)_

_But at least for now,  
(Mas por enquanto,)_

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

Ela chegou aos portões de entrada de Konoha. Pela primeira vez desde que começara a caminhar, ela olhou para trás. Fixou seu olhar no Monte dos Hokages. Nunca mais veria o Monte. Nunca mais veria _ele_. Só queria ter se despedido melhor.

_Dois belos rapazes estavam parados numa ponte e pareciam esperar alguém. Estavam muito impacientes._

_- Já não basta o Kakashi, agora a Sakura também se atrasa._

_- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa Teme. Ela nunca se atrasa... Hei, olha ela lá. SAKURA-CHAN!_

_O loiro acenava freneticamente para a garota. Mas ela não retribuiu. Só se aproximou timidamente. O loiro lhe sorriu abertamente. Ela, mais uma vez, não retribuiu. Olhou para o moreno. Ele havia se virado de costas, e agora olhava para o rio._

_- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan?_

_- Sim Naruto. Quero dizer, não! Er... Eu não acordei muito bem. Só vim avisar que não vou treinar hoje._

_- Mas é algo grave? – o sorriso do loiro se desmanchava lentamente._

_- Nada com que se preocupar._

_O loiro suspirou de alivio e voltou a sorrir. Sakura olhou-o nos olhos. Naruto... Sempre feliz. Sempre preocupado com ela. Ele era forte, nunca desistia de nada. Seu sorriso era... Contagiante. Sakura não resistiu e sorriu pra ele. O loiro corou._

_A garota voltou o olhar para o moreno. Ele ainda mirava o rio. Sasuke... Sempre tão frio, calado... Distante. Ele também era forte, não deixava que nada o abalasse. Ele deve ter pressentido o seu olhar, pois se virou para encará-la._

_- O que foi?_

_- Se eu fizer uma coisa, vocês prometem que não vão me matar?_

_- Que besteira Sakura-chan! Nós nunca iríamos te matar!_

_Sakura, então, passou um braço pelo pescoço de cada um e os abraçou. Os dois arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Ela os abraçava com força, como se fosse a última vez que os veria. Ora, e não seria? Quando se recuperaram do choque e foram retribuir o abraço, Sakura afrouxou o aperto e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um._

_- Ja ne! – Disse a kunoichi largando-os de vez. Antes que eles reagissem, ela saiu correndo, as lágrimas molhando seu belo rosto._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
(Não queira deixar tudo para trás)_

_But I get my hopes up,  
(Mas eu tenho esperança,)_

_and I watch then fall ev'ry time...  
(e vejo ela caindo o tempo todo...)_

_Another color turns to grey,  
(Uma outra cor vira cinza)_

_And it's just to hard to watch it all  
(E é muito difícil ver tudo isso)_

_slowly fade away  
(vagarosamente desaparecer)_

_I'm leavin' today 'Cause I've gotta do what's best for __me,  
(Estou partindo hoje porque preciso fazer o que é melhor para mim)_

_You'll be okay...  
(Você ficará bem...)_

A garota balançou levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Se queria ser ficar forte como aqueles dois tinha que se focar no seu treinamento e deixar de lado as lembranças.

__

_I've got to move on and be who I am...  
(Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou...)_

_I just don't belong here;  
(Aqui não é o meu lugar)_

_I hope you understand.  
(Espero que você entenda)_

_We might find our place in this world someday,  
(Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia)_

_But at least for now,  
(Mas por enquanto,)_

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

Virou-se para os portões de Konoha. Respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para sua nova vida. Mais algo a impedia. Alguém havia segurado seu braço. Virou-se. Seus olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa. O dono do braço era Sasuke.

_What about us?  
(E quanto à nós?)_

_What about everything we've been through?  
(E tudo o que nós passamos?)_

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Como sou que eu ia embora?

- Você deu muitas pistas com aquele abraço. Estou te seguindo desde aquele momento.

A garota piscou várias vezes. Porque Sasuke a seguira, nunca se importou com ela. Abriu a boca vária vezes tentando falar, mas não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Abriu os olhos e encarou Sasuke.

_What about trust?  
(E quanto à confiança?)_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you!  
(Você sabe que nunca quis te magoar!)_

- Porque está fazendo isso? Nunca se importou comigo.

- Você vai buscar poder com o... Sakura, você morreria antes de terminar o treinamento.

- Porque Sasuke? Porque eu sou fraca?

- Não! Você não é fraca. Mas ele é muito forte pra você...

_And what about me?  
(E qunto a mim?)_

_What am I supposed to do?  
(O que eu devo fazer?)_

- Ele prometeu me ajudar. Vou ficar bem não precisa se preocupar...

- Mas eu posso te ajudar!

_I gotta leave but...  
(Eu preciso ir...)_

_I'll miss you!  
(Eu sentirei sua falta!)_

- Desculpe... Mas você não pode.

A garota se virou e começou a andar em direção aos portões. Sasuke não a impediu.

- Eu sentirei sua falta Sakura.

A garota parou de andar imediatamente. O que Sasuke havia dito? Ele sentiria sua falta? Sem se virar, Sakura respondeu.

_Ooh, oh_

_So...  
(Então..)_

_I've got to move on and be who I am...  
(Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou...)_

- Eu também sentirei sua falta Sasuke.

Sakura recomeçou a andar. Não era isso que Sasuke queria. Achou que dizendo aquilo ela ficaria. Mas ela estava decidida. Iria embora para sempre.

_Why do you have to go?  
(Porque você tem que ir?)_

__

_I just don't belong here;  
(Aqui não é o meu lugar)_

_I hope you understand.  
(Espero que você entenda)_

_Trying to understand!  
(Estou tentando entender!)_

- Porque você tem que ir embora?

A garota parou novamente, mas dessa vez virou-se para encarar o garoto.

- Já disse! Quero ficar mais forte.

- Não entendo porque você tem que partir para ficar mais forte.

__

_We might find our place in this world someday,  
(Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia)_

_But at least for now,  
(Mas por enquanto,)_

_I want you to stay!  
(Eu quero que você fique!)_

- Aqui eu sempre serei ofuscada por você e pelo Naruto. Tenho que ficar sozinha por um tempo.

- Mas eu quero que você fique aqui, comigo...

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

- Desculpe, não posso. Preciso seguir meu caminho agora.

__

_I've got to move on and be who I am...  
(Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou...)_

A garota virou-se e começou a andar novamente. Não iria mais escutar Sasuke. Tinha prometido a si mesma que iria embora. Não ia deixar Sasuke atrapalhar sua decisão, não dessa vez.

_What about us?  
(E quanto à nós?)_

Mas Sasuke novamente segurou seu braço. Ela virou-se para encará-lo. Péssima idéia, ele estava próximo demais. Baixou os olhos para encarar seus próprios pés.

__

_I just don't belong here;  
(Aqui não é o meu lugar)_

_I hope you understand.  
(Espero que você entenda)_

- Fica comigo.

_I'm trying to understand.  
(Eu estou tentando entender.)_

- Não posso.

_We might find our place in this world __someday  
(Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia)_

- Por favor...

Sasuke colocou uma mão no queixo de Sakura, erguendo-o delicadamente para que a garota o olhasse nos olhos. Péssima idéia.

Ônix encaram Esmeraldas.

Esmeraldas encaram Ônix.

Eles estavam muito próximos. Seus batimentos estavam descompassados. Suas respirações se mesclavam. Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais. Sakura não conseguia parar de encará-lo.

O garoto colocou uma mão no rosto da garota e a puxou para um beijo. Sakura se surpreendeu, mas correspondeu. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos até seus pulmões clamarem por ar. Sakura já havia esquecido totalmente o que ia fazer. Sasuke a encarava, como se esperasse dela uma resposta.

_But at least for now,  
(Mas por enquanto,)_

Então Sakura se lembrou. E agora o que faria? Finalmente Sasuke havia revelado seus sentimentos, mas ela havia prometido a si mesma que partiria aquela noite. Encarou os olhos ônix de seu amado, antes tão inexpressíveis, mas agora com um brilho especial. Não pode evitar. Chorou.

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

- Desculpe Sasuke, eu te amo, mas isso já está decidido.

Ela o deu um selinho carinhoso. Encarou-o novamente.

- Adeus.

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

Ela saiu correndo antes que ele a impedisse novamente. Sasuke a seguiu, mas quando ela ultrapassou os portões da cidade, ela a perdeu de vista. O jovem shinobi ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar. Havia sido um idiota. Por orgulho, perdera a garota que amava. Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.

_I gotta go my own way.  
(Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho.)_

- Desculpe Sakura. Mas não vou deixar você partir. Eu vou atrás de você, porque você faria o mesmo por mim... E por que eu te amo.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! E aí, gostaram? Deixem reviews e façam essa autora baka feliz! n.n 

**Sakura: **Eu não acredito que quando o Sasuke-kun finalmente me beija vc faz eu dar um fora nele! ò.Ó

**Ana-chan: **Aff, vc não leu o final não? Ele vai atrás de vc. Só depende de vc aceitá-lo ou não...

**Sakura:** É claro que eu vou aceitá-lo!

**Ana-chan: **Eu te falaria pra deixar o Uchiha prá lé e ficar com quem te quer. Mas como o Naruto é da Hinata e o único pretendente que sobra é o Lee, é melhor vc ficar correndo atrás do Sasuke mesmo.

**Sakura: **Tem o Sai...

**Ana-chan: **Aff, esquece! Ele é um Lee sem o fogo da juventude.

**Sakura: **Tem razão, prefiro o meu Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!!! - sai correndo pra procurar o Sasuke -

**Ana-chan: **Aff... Bom pessoal, bjokas e ja ne!... E já que a Sakura foi atrás de Sasuke, o Neji tá com a Tenten e o Naruto ta comendo ramen, vou procurar outra pessoa pra me fazer companhia! E não é o chocolate! - sai correndo e gritando - GAARA-KUN!!!


End file.
